Meng's Past
by krazygal1991
Summary: It all began on a not-so-great morning, and got worse from there. Story of Meng's Unknown Past.
1. Chapter 1

The sun slowly shone through the curtains. The curtains covered the window to the unknown world outside. Sunlight shone on a body which laid in the nearby bed. It was a girl, no more than the age of ten. She shifted in bed, "Ugh, it's too early to wake up. Go back down sun!"

There was a knock on the door. The visitor didn't wait for permission and walked right on in. "Good morning my love!" came the cheery voice.

It was the girl's mother. The woman walked over to the window, moved back the curtains and opened the window. "Ahh... Beautiful morning! Isn't it?"

She smiled at her sleepy daughter.

The girl sat up in bed, shook her head and dove under the blankets. "I HATE mornings!"

Her mother simply laughed and sat next to her on the bed. "Now Meng," she removed the blankets, "How can you hate mornings?"

Meng gave her an evil look. You know, the 'Piss-Off-Before-You-Die' look we all have used at least once in our lives. Again, her mother couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, how about this: I make your favorite breakfast!"

This made the little girl smile and nodded quickly. Her mother kissed Meng's forehead and began to walk out of the room, "And change out of those clothes hun!" then slowly walked down the stairs.

The girl groaned as she stepped onto the floor and crawled out of bed. She limped over to the mirror and looked at herself; two messy pigtails, bucked teeth, and a round face. "I hate mornings..." she said to her reflection. Moving her hands over her hair; trying to make it look neat.

She rubbed her eyes as she walked over to the closet. Blindly, she stuck her arm in the door and took out a pink dress; it was her favorite. "One way to make mornings better," Meng twirled back to the mirror, "is to dress your best!"

After the dress was put on, the little girl bowed down to her reflection and smiled. Then she ran out of her room and down the creaky stairs. "Good timing." her mother walked over to her with a package. "Your father sent this to you." she handed over the box to her daughter with a weak smile.

Meng's face lit up as she tore the box apart. Inside, there was a stuffed, pink Koalaotter. "I love it!" she squealed with delight.

Her mother chuckled, "What are you going to name it?"

Meng thought for a while. "How about... umm... Tamiko!"

She smiled. "What a lovely name."

The little girl grinned. "C'mon Tamiko! Let's go see the lake!" she ran out of the house and into the field.

Her mother ran to the door and yelled, "Be back soon! Breakfast is almost ready!"

But, of course, Meng didn't hear her. All she could hear was herself giggling with joy.

Meng fell down onto the dirt with her feet in the water. This was her favorite place. The only place she could be at peace. Or at least, ever since her father went to the war. Before he left, this spot was where they would hang out. She missed him.

She put Tamiko up to her face. _It smells like him..._

Meng closed her eyes and burried her head into the stuffed animal. It felt like him too. To her, it _was _him...

Her eyes slowly fluttered open. "What time is it?" she looked up to the sky. The sun was straight above. "NOON?!" the girl jumped up, brushed the dirt off her dress, and ran to the house.

She was just over the hill when she saw it. Up in the air, there was smoke. Not just any smoke, but _black_ smoke. "MOM!" the little girl screamed with horror as she ran faster.

---------

It was night. Meng was alone. She fell to her knees and hugged Tamiko into her chest. "Now it's just you and me... We're all that's left..."

* * *

Eh, I feel like making you guys guess on what happened. -dodges tomato and sharp objects- I'll tell you next chapter. At, this rate at how much I update my stories, in six months... -dies before she can get killed- 


	2. Chapter 2

She sat at the table and looked out the window to watch her daughter run off in the distance. In her hands, was a scroll. The woman read it over and over again...

_Dear Yayoi,_

_We are sorry to inform you, but your husband, Jabez, has died in combat. He was surrounded by three firebenders. He gave up his life to save another soldier's life. With his final breath, he looked at the sky and mumbled "Yayoi" and "Meng". _

_Along with this letter, we have sent his belongings; enclosed within a box. Again, we are sorry for your loss. But remember, he died a worthy cause._

_Yours Truly,_

_Admiral Ganadhara._

Yayoi grabbed a towel and dried her eyes and cheeks. How was she ever going to tell Meng? She grabbed the box and looked through Jabez's belongings. There was nothing much here, just some old letters she sent to him, and some coins. Of course there was that stuffed animal, but she already gave it to Meng.

The air around her thickened with black smoke. She turned to the oven, "Oh Shit!" Yayoi turned it off and threw water upon it. "Well, there goes breakfast..."

Yayoi threw the burnt food into a plastic bag and headed out the door. But when the door opened, there was a man in a mask standing in the entrance. She looked at his red armor and covered face. Fire Nation. "I'm here to collect the money."

She stepped back. "What money?"

"Don't be foolish. You owe the Fire Nation Money. Remember?" he took out a scroll and began to read off, "It says here that you haven't paid taxes for two months..." His eyes lifted from the scroll and to Yayoi, "Do you have the money?"

She ran to the counter and looked in the box where she kept her money. Nothing but a copper piece. Not even the money her husband left behind could cover her due. Yayoi looked at the soldier and shook her head. "No... sorry."

The soldier stepped in the house and closed the door behind him. "That's not the answer we wanted to hear." A flame appeared in his hand. "Again, do you have the money or not?"

She looked at the ground and shook her head. "No, I don't."

"Then you know the what shall happen..."

She nodded and closed her eyes. The sounds of the soldier flipping and throwing posessions around the house. He was probably building a wall around her; she didn't know... she was too afraid to open her eyes. Before long, there was the sound of fire crackling. Heat and smoke quickly over-came the mother. She fell to the ground, eyes closed. The image of Meng smiling was the last thing she saw on this earth; until her spirit sneaked out of her body. The fire consuming it.

-x-

Meng sat in the dirt, her knees sinking into the ground. What was she going to do now? Where was she going to live? Tears fell from her eyes and onto the wreckage.

"My child. What is wrong?" Meng turned around and saw an image behind her tears... it was an old woman in Earth Kingdom clothes. The figure bent down and hugged the crying child. "Everything will be alright..."

Meng tightly hugged the woman, "My mother..."

"I know..." she picked Meng up. "She came to me..."

Her little head rose and looked into the woman's eyes. "What?"

"Your mother... she told me to come and get you in a vision."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let me put it this way: My name is Aunt Wu... And I'm here to take care of you."

* * *

Well, that's the end! Bad, no? XD 


End file.
